


A Cloak as Crimson as Blood

by wearethewitches



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Red Riding Hood Elements, Tumblr Prompt, bc she is, oh and leia is leia naberrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: prompt #3, a fairytale retelling:wherein, Leia wears a red cloak and Han isn't quite as needed as he thought.





	A Cloak as Crimson as Blood

“…well, you…you got that,” Han says embarrassedly as the wampa drops to the ground. Leia clenches her jaw, lightsabre disappearing under the red of her cloak – all too bright in the snowy tundra of Hoth.

“No thanks to you and your friend, whom I almost decapitated,” Leia states, Chewie roaring pitifully. She sends the Wookiee a dirty look and Han thinks back to the uncomfortable few seconds when they had surprised the Jedi during her fight against the large beast.

Holstering his pistols, Han puts his hands up. “Just trying to help, lady.”

“My name is Leia Naberrie. If you want to help, you can haul that wampa for me back to the rebel base.”

“But that has to be at least half a tonne-” Han starts, before Chewie agrees to shift the ginormous beast. “Chewie!” His friend roars again, gesturing to Leia with his crossbow. Han frowns, gaze shifting back to the little lady. “Well, sure, she is kinda small.”

“I am perfectly tall enough!” Leia glares.

Han smiles. “I’ll believe it when I see it, princess. We’ll haul that wampa for you, don’t worry. What do you even want it for?”

Leia huffs. “My grandmother is from a desert planet. We were moved here a few months ago and she still hasn’t taken to the cold.”

“Ohhh,” Han nods as Chewie disappears from the cave, “I see; and you’re just a good little granddaughter, dressing up, trying to attract a future fur-coat. Well, you succeeded. Good job.”

“Thank-you. Your sarcasm isn’t appreciated.”

“Sarcasm?” Han puts a hand to his heart. “I’m being heartfelt, truly.”

Leia rolls her eyes.


End file.
